Stressed out
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sekumpulan kejadian yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dilanda stres. / "Dari hasil tes kesehatan, diketahui bahwa ternyata selama ini . . , Anda mandul." / "HAH!" Rahang Sasuke jatuh menganga dengan sangat lebar.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Didasari oleh postingan akun instagram -et gambar dot lucu-**

 **Warning : OOC. Absurd. Rush. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. I warned you.**

Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita. Maaf jika ada yang sudah pernah menulis fanfic dengan ide seperti ini.

 **For FUN.**

* * *

 **STRESSED OUT**

Sekumpulan kejadian yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dilanda stres.

* * *

Awal hari yang menyebalkan bagi seorang CEO muda pimpinan Uchiha Company, seperti biasa. Jalanan menuju kantornya yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha sudah dilanda macet sepagi buta ini.

Hal pertama yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tampak dingin dan stoik itu merasa stres.

Bukan awal yang baik untuk menjalani hari yang melelahkan, memang.

Sambil menyetir mobil Mercedes Benz-nya, Sasuke berjuang sekuat hati untuk tidak dilalap kejengkelan.

 _Tok Tok._

Di jalanan yang sedang padat merayap seperti itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar suara jendela mobilnya diketuk keras.

Lelaki itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang sedang berdiri merapat ke pintu penumpang mobilnya.

Sasuke menaikan alis. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perempuan dengan paras menarik itu, namun kaca jendelanya malah diketuk semakin keras.

Ck. Sasuke terpaksa menurunkan kaca mobilnya, lalu memelototi perempuan itu.

"Ano . . maaf mengganggu," ujar perempuan yang ternyata memiliki mata biru itu memulai, "Apa boleh saya menumpang?"

Ha? Sasuke mengernyit.

Dikira mobil mewahnya ini taksi apa?

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Menilai bahwa perempuan cantik itu hanya seorang tukang tipu yang banyak berkeliaran di pinggir jalan. Ia hendak menaikan kembali kaca jendelanya namun tangan perempuan itu dengan gigihnya menahan laju ditutupnya kaca tersebut.

"Kumohon, hanya sampai persimpangan depan. Tak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat sini, jalanannya diputar karena macet." Jelas perempuan itu cepat-cepat dengan suara pelannya sambil mengiba, "Kumohon,"

Sasuke mendecak keras-keras, menunjukan ketidaksukaannya terang-terang. Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mau kabur pun mobilnya masih terjebak macet, Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa mengizinkan perempuan itu menumpang.

Kunci pintu terbuka dengan bunyi klik.

Menyadari itu, si perempuan tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, oh, terimakasih."

Sasuke tidak perlu repot menoleh.

Namun, bukannya segera masuk dan menduduki kursi penumpang di sampingnya, perempuan itu malah berjalan mundur. . dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Sasuke ditimpa syok. Dikiranya ia supir apa?!

Oke, lelaki itu mencoba mengabaikan. Dibiarkannya perempuan itu berbuat sesuka hati, mumpung dirinya terlanjur sedang tidak _mood_.

Setelah duduk di kursi empuk mobil mewah itu, perempuan tersebut berkata lagi dengan suara lemah. "Sekali lagi terimakasih, saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Anda."

Sasuke tak menimpali perkataan itu. Ia tidak butuh ucapan terimakasih, ia hanya butuh ditinggal sendirian.

Hening beberapa saat. Persimpangan yang dimaksud perempuan itu seharusnya bisa ditempuh sekejap mata oleh mobilnya, namun karena macet, perlu waktu sekitar 17 menitan untuk sampai sana. Kini saat jalanan sudah mulai lengang, Sasuke segera menginjak gas.

"Ah, biar di depan saja." Lirih perempuan itu saat mobil Sasuke hampir tiba di perempatan lampu merah.

Ya ampun, beneran sudah seperti supir taksi saja!

Sasuke segera menginjak rem, sudah tidak sabar ingin menurunkan penumpang tak diundangnya. Mobil pun berhenti.

Perempuan itu segera meringsut ke arah pintu.

Tapi bukannya segera keluar, ia malah menatap kepala belakang Sasuke.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino." Entah mengapa suara perempuan itu terdengar semakin lemah, tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak berminat bertanya. Lagipula lelaki itu tak peduli dengan perempuan yang tidak akan ditemuinya lagi itu, jadi tak perlu pakai acara kenalan segala!

Sasuke menunggu, tapi perempuan bernama Ino itu tak segera bergerak.

"Hn." Sasuke jadi terpaksa membalas dengan bergumam.

Sasuke menunggu lagi, tapi Ino tak kunjung keluar. Mau apa lagi, sih?

"Kalau boleh tahu , . " kini suara Ino hanya berupa bisikan.

Oh. Sasuke sadar bahwa Ino sedang menunggunya mengucapkan nama. Ya ampun, kentara sekali modusnya!

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya sangat terpaksa demi mengusir si perempuan.

Lelaki itu melirik kaca spion _rear vision_ yang menempel di plafon mobilnya, dan melihat Ino sedang tersenyum lemah sebelum akhirnya menggerakan tangannya ke arah pegangan pintu mobil dengan perlahan.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak merasa lega, tiba-tiba terdengar suara hantaman.

 _Bruk._

Sasuke yang kaget segera memutar kepalanya, dan melihat penumpangnya kini sedang terkapar.

"Hey!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia segera merangkakkan tubuhnya lewat celah antar jok depan untuk merogoh ke arah kursi belakang. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh perempuan itu. "Jangan bercanda! Kau sedang apa?!"

Tak ada jawaban, maupun gerakan dari si perempuan.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar saat menyadari Ino kini sedang pingsan.

"AARGH!"

Itu adalah hal kedua yang membuat Sasuke merasa stres.

x x x

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Ia sudah telat berangkat ke kantor.

Dengan sangat terpaksa karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Ino ke rumah sakit. Namun, saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya orang sakit itu, Sasuke malah ditahan oleh seorang suster. Lelaki itu langsung paham, ini pasti masalah prosedur.

Ck. Biaya administrasi adalah masalah gampang, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Maaf. Anda adalah penanggung jawab dari nona ini, maka Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Apa?!"

Sasuke sudah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal perempuan itu, tapi dirinya tetap ditahan.

"Setidaknya, tolong tunggu sampai nona ini siuman."

Ucapan suster tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke tercengang di tempat.

Hal ketiga yang membuat Sasuke merasa stres.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya seorang suster mengabarkan bahwa Ino sudah siuman. Namun Sasuke diharuskan menunggu lagi karena perempuan itu harus melalui serangkaian _check up_ terlebih dulu. Oke, lelaki itu mencoba sabar.

Setelah Ino selesai diperiksa dokter, Sasuke dipanggil masuk ke dalam.

Entah mengapa dirinya langsung disuguhi pemandangan Ino yang sedang sesenggukan sambil terbaring pada sebuah ranjang di ruangan bertirai. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan, ia berjalan ke ruangan tempat dokter berada.

"Jadi aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan hasil _check up_ perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Bukannya mengiyakan, dokter wanita di depannya malah bergeleng sambil meniliknya.

Pelipis Sasuke naik.

"Apa Anda sungguh tidak mengenal nona yang Anda bawa kesini barusan?"

"Tentu saja!" tegas Sasuke.

Dokter tersebut membuang napas pelan.

"Lalu, apa Anda benar-benar tidak tahu penyebab nona itu pingsan?" ucap Tsunade, nama dokter tersebut.

Sasuke menekukkan alisnya. "Tentu saja tidak tahu." Jawabnya acuh. Dan Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

Dokter Tsunade sempat memicingkan mata, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Nona Yamanaka pingsan karena ia sedang hamil."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Terus?

"Dan ia mengatakan bahwa Anda lah ayah dari anak itu."

. . .

Tat. Tit. Tut. TEEET!

"APAAA?!"

Sasuke semakin stres.

. . .

Setelah itu Uchiha Sasuke bersi-keras menyanggah pengakuan perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino dan tuduhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Dokter Tsunade.

Ia tidak terima karena tiba-tiba dituduh sebagai bapak dari jabang bayi wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Identitas asli perempuan itu pasti adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang kabur, atau ia memang wanita jalang yang sengaja menjebak si lelaki demi harta semata.

Sasuke mencoba tetap tenang agar bisa berfikir jernih.

Hari sudah siang sekarang.

Dengan tegas Sasuke sudah membantah, namun pihak rumah sakit tetap belum mau melepaskannya.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Demi membersihkan nama baiknya, Sasuke mengajukan dilakukannya tes DNA saat itu juga, dengan teknologi paling canggih dan paling mahal yang dimiliki oleh rumah sakit tersebut agar prosesnya tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama dan hasilnya dapat diketahui saat itu juga.

Beruntung, sang dokter setuju, sehingga Sasuke segera menjalani serangkaian prosedur pemeriksaan untuk melakukan tes DNA, tidak lupa ia juga harus melalui beberapa pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Hari sudah mulai sore.

Akhirnya hasil yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah keluar.

Sasuke kembali berada di ruangan sang dokter. Ia menyimak lekat-lekat saat Dokter Tsunade mulai membuka berkas hasil pemeriksaan.

Tsunade membaca isi lembaran itu, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Setelah selesai memahami hasil tes tersebut, Tsunade kembali mendongak ke arah lelaki yang sedang terduduk was-was di depannya.

"Uchiha- _san_." Ia memulai, "Sebelumnya, segenap pihak rumah sakit ini memohon maaf yang sebenar-benarnya atas kesalah-pahaman yang telah terjadi."

Sasuke segera membuang nafas lega, sedikit paham. "Maksud Anda, sudah terbukti bahwa saya bukanlah ayah dari janin yang dikandung wanita itu?"

Tsunade mengangguk, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Namun, ada satu hal yang patut Anda ketahui, Uchiha- _san_." Tsunade melanjutkan dengan mimik serius.

Sasuke kembali mendengarkan.

"Dari hasil tes kesehatan, diketahui bahwa ternyata selama ini . . "

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, penasaran.

"Anda mandul."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya mampu mengerjap 3 kali.

"HAH?!" Rahangnya jatuh menganga dengan sangat lebar.

Lelaki itu makin merasa stres.

. . .

Saking syoknya mendengar pernyataan dokter, Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak peduli lagi dengan kabar mengenai perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Hari sudah malam sekarang.

Pada perjalanan pulang, Sasuke yang tengah menyetir menerobos kegelapan itu sedang merenung untuk meratapi nasibnya sebagai lelaki mandul.

Ia dilanda syok berat, pikirannya melayang pada istrinya di rumah, yang kini sedang menunggunya pulang . . bersama seorang anaknya.

Ya. Seorang putri kecilnya.

Jika dirinya mandul, lantas gadis kecilnya itu anak siapa?!

Kini Sasuke benar-benar sedang terkena stres hebat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **Omake :**

"Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Ya, ada apa Shizune?"

Asisten dokter itu segera menghampiri Tsunade. "Maaf lama menunggu, ini hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan berikut hasil tes DNA milik Uchiha- _san_." Ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas beramplop putih.

Tsunade yang sedaritadi tenggelam pada esainya, segera menoleh. "Milik Uchiha- _san_?"

Shizune mengernyit ketika melihat ekspresi syok yang ditampilkan oleh dokter berparas cantik di depannya. Kemudian si asisten mengangguk.

"Lalu dokumen yang kau serahkan sebelumnya itu milik siapa?"

Shizune sempat berpikir. "Ah, itu adalah dokumen yang khusus Anda minta, berkas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan dan tes DNA milik sahabat Anda, tuan Orochimaru."

"APAA?!"

Tsunade melonjak ngeri.

Melihat reaksi dokternya, shizune langsung berspekulasi, "Jangan bilang . . Anda salah membacakan hasil pemeriksaan tersebut pada Uchiha- _san_."

Tsunade memandang asistennya sambil menelan ludah.

"Saya sudah bilang agar Anda berhati-hati, kan?" Mata Shizune membulat lebar. "Anda selalu ceroboh seperti ini!" lanjut asisten dokter tersebut. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ bersama.

* * *

Diambil dari kisah lucu di instagram, tapi sedikit aku kembangkan.

Note : anggap saja tes DNA dengan teknologi super canggih di cerita ini hanya memerlukan waktu yang sebentar. Wew, maksa ya XD

Thanks, review? :)


End file.
